TEXTING BUDDIES KAGOME A SOULREAPER TIME TOGETHER!
by killer dog demon
Summary: SUMMARY: KAGOME AND ICHIGO ARE IN SCHOOL TEXTING ALL DAY AND OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL BEFORE AND AFTER THEIR DUTY OF SOUL REAPERS YEAH KAGOME IS A SOUL REAPER AND HER ZANPAKUTO IS NAMED SOHMA I WILL EXPLAIN IN THE STORY WHAT THE POWER IS
1. Chapter 1

_**TEXTING BUDDIES KAGOME A SOUL REAPER AND THEIR TIME TOGETHER!!**_

_**CROSSOVER OF INUYASHA AND BLEACH!!**_

_**SUMMARY: KAGOME AND ICHIGO ARE IN SCHOOL TEXTING ALL DAY AND OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL BEFORE AND AFTER THEIR DUTY OF SOUL REAPERS (YEAH KAGOME IS A SOUL REAPER AND HER ZANPAKUTO IS NAMED SOHMA I WILL EXPLAIN IN THE STORY WHAT THE POWER IS) WHEN INUYASHA AND Rukia Kuchiki FIND OUT WHAT IS HAPPENING THEY... READ AND FIND OUT.**_

It all started when Kagome was transferred to a new school. After she found out she was a soul reaper. On Kagome's first day Ichigo said "hello I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and you are?" "I'm Kagome Higurashi if you would like I can give you my cell number and you can give me your because I saw you texting out side the room a little while ago." "sure I would like that" so Kagome wrote it down for him on the paper it said ("_555-774-4848" that my number please don't lose it Kagome.) _Then Ichigo put it in his cell. When the bell rang Kagome went to call with Ichigo Rukia and the others. Kagome felt like an outcast until her leg start to vibrate so she pulled out her cell and it read

555-885-4885: 'hey it's Ichigo would u go out with me?'

So she looked over and smiled then texted back.

555-774-4848: ' hey sure I would love to go out with u? when and were?'

When ichigo got the text Kagome and Ichigo looked window and Rukia said "I don't feel so good can I go to the nurse please?" "Can I go to the bath room?" kagome said "me too" Ichigo said. "sure" the teacher said. So all three walked out the door after they got out the door they start to run to the court yard and then Kagome pulled out some soulcandy. Then got out of her gee guy that when Rukia said "So you are a soul reaper!" "duh are we just going to sit here all day or are we going to go get that hollow?" "shit I forgot" Ichigo said so he got out of his gee guy.

When they went to fight the hollow ichigo and rukia were knocked on their butts so kagome said "rasie and bite the enemy sohma BANKI" So sohma changed from a zanpakuto like ichigo but with a tiger shape tail at the end to a tiger with a lish. So Kagome then said "bite your enemy with poison fang."

That finished the hollow off.

To be continued


	2. THEIR DATE AND FUN ON IT……

_**TEXTING BUDDIES KAGOME A SOUL REAPER AND THEIR TIME TOGETHER!!**_

_**CROSSOVER OF INUYASHA AND BLEACH!!**_

_**SUMMARY: KAGOME AND ICHIGO ARE IN SCHOOL TEXTING ALL DAY AND OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL BEFORE AND AFTER THEIR DUTY OF SOUL REAPERS (YEAH KAGOME IS A SOUL REAPER AND HER ZANPAKUTO IS NAMED SOHMA I WILL EXPLAIN IN THE STORY WHAT THE POWER IS) WHEN INUYASHA AND Rukia Kuchiki FIND OUT WHAT IS HAPPENING THEY... READ AND FIND OUT.**_

**_CHAPTER 3: THEIR DATE AND FUN ON IT…….._**

**_LAST TIME:_**

_"y-y-our a soul reaper aren't you?" Kagome just nodded so Kagome took Ichigo's hand and said "Honey it's already 4:30 I have to go home and get ready for our date cant you come back here tomorrow!" "yeah If that ok Yoruichi" She just nodded "thank you" they said._

THIS TIME:

It was about 4:45 when Kagome got home. So Kagome only had 1 hour and 45 minutes to get ready. So she told her mom that she had a date with a guy from school and he was picking her up in 1 hour and 45 minutes. So Kagome was up in her room getting ready while listening to Kottonmouth Kings

[D-LOC] you know the king klick, yeah we got the bomb weed,  
we got the southern kali shit that make ya eyes bleed,  
daddy x, d-loc and that boy Johnny richter, bdub, big pak, lou, munchyz the heavy hitter

[Hook]  
where's the weed at?, yo, where's the weed at?  
it's in my backpack , but you can't touch that  
where's the weed at?, yo, where's the weed at?  
i need to take a rip , quick, tell me where the weed's at  
where's the weed at?, yo, where's the weed at?  
you know I'm holding, always knowing where the weed's at  
so where's the weed at?, yo, where's the weed at?  
somebody's gotta know where the muthafuckin weed's at

[Verse 1 - Daddy X]  
it's on this time, in my prime blowin hella smoke  
I got the mountain side growing going out for broke  
we got them hillside's saturated Koast II Koast  
I got a sack in my sock, an ounce in my coat  
I got a fat bud in the case of my guitar  
I got the flavour of the month chillin in the jar  
i got that Whitehouse buying presidental sweets  
I got that Nassau spaceship THC  
I got some weed in my garage and under my bathroom sink  
ounce in my xbox living room by my TV  
I got a nug on my desk and in my dresser drawer  
and when I'm running low my hidden stash is in the floor  
furthermore I got some backup underneath the stairs  
and the eighth I got stashed in my underwear  
wrapped in my sweaty balls , that's why I'm flying high  
you wanna take a lick, trick , taste it good life...

[Hook]  
where's the weed at?, yo, where's the weed at?  
it's in my backpack , but you can't touch that  
where's the weed at?, yo, where's the weed at?  
I need to take a rip , quick, tell me where the weed's at  
where's the weed at?, yo, where's the weed at?  
you know I'm holding, always knowing where the weed's at  
so where's the weed at?, yo, where's the weed at?  
somebody's gotta know where the muthafuckin weed's at

[Verse 2 - Richter]

wanna know where the weeds at? well I'll give u a hint.  
just follow the scent rising outta my tent.  
imp flowing outta the vents into a Lincoln cont.  
or my dropped Cadillac bc I done did it again.  
I'm back to ballin to win, don't let me hold it all in  
I only need five breaths but fucking calling it 10  
getting control of those ends, blowing smoke like the wind  
I'm back to Rollin in my bus, don't even let me begin  
cause when I'm in it , I'm in, when I'm out it, I'm out  
these cats are loopy bout prints they got a problem no Doute,  
I call it fifty fin and my lair's my house,  
I got one rule there it's don't show up unannounced  
gotta call before you roll through, get the all cool  
I might be like wait up , yo I'll call you  
cause no one knows what Johnny Richter's got chronic  
but when it's cracking, we be the toughest motherfuckers that's cracking  
but anyway...

where's the weed at?, yo, where's the weed at?  
it's in my backpack , but you can't touch that  
where's the weed at?, yo, where's the weed at?  
I need to take a rip , quick, tell me where the weed's at  
where's the weed at?, yo, where's the weed at?  
you know I'm holding, always knowing where the weed's at  
so where's the weed at?, yo, where's the weed at?  
somebody's gotta know where the muthafuckin weed's at

[Verse 3 - D-LOC]

I got the bomb weed, you know I'm blowin hella tokes  
I got the good shit that leave you laid up on the floor  
I got the crip nugs, i got the big sacks  
i got the type of bud that kick you in your fuckin ass  
i got the type of weed that make you wanna bug out  
without a doubt the type of shit that get you drug out  
we getting super high, we gettin super ripped  
we puttin it down for all the weed smokin klicks  
so where's the weed at ?, i need to roll a blunt  
put that shit back , fill it up, don't front, lick it up , stick it, burn it  
smoke it to the butt, finish that shit and roll another one up. So...

[Hook]  
where's the weed at?, yo, where's the weed at?  
it's in my backpack , but you can't touch that  
where's the weed at?, yo, where's the weed at?  
i need to take a rip , quick, tell me where the weed's at  
where's the weed at?, yo, where's the weed at?  
you know I'm holding, always knowing where the weed's at  
so where's the weed at?, yo, where's the weed at?  
somebody's gotta know where the muthafuckin weed's at

When her cell went off it was Ichigo the text said

From 555-885-4885 to 555-774-4848 'Hey baby I have a good Idea I hope u want to DO IT tonite if u know what I mean if not I understand'

Then Kagome text him back saying

From 555-774-4848 to 555-885-4885 'hey honey if u mean wat I think u mean I'm in just to warn u I'm a virgin so go easy on me ok but where r we going to DO IT tonite?'

From 555-885-4885 to 555-774-4848 'don't worry my family is out of town same with my roommate so we can at my place If u want I would luv to feel Ur lips against mine again. Well I have to get ready and take care of some things okay see u in 1 hour!'

So Kagome got dressed in a tube top and mini skirt. It was 6:15 when Kagome put her make up on and did her hair in a pony tail. When Kagome went down stairs, she got a text saying,

From 555-885-4885 to 555-774-4848 'Hey baby can you tell Ur mother that u r going to stay the nite at a friend's and give her Orihime's name I talk to her said she would let u stay the nite there! Please that way u can sneak out and see me at my place anytime!'

From 555-774-4848 to 555-885-4885 'Sure wat is her number my mom will ask for it ok'

From 555-885-4885 to 555-774-4848 'It is 555-853-5373 she will expect u at 10:15'

Kagome yelled "Mom I'm going to stay at a friend's house her name is Orihime okay if you want you can call her she is expecting me at 10:15 after my date with Ichigo okay"

Kagome's mother said "What's the number?" "Her number is 555-853-5873 and she is living on her own to so she doesn't have much friends over okay so please?" "Okay I'll call and make sure she said so okay?" "Yeah"  
It was 6:25 when the door bell rang Kagome's mother answered it and saw Ichigo and he said "Hello I'm Ichigo you must be Kagome's mother. Is Kagome ready for our date and I'm going to take her to Orihime's house to stay the nite if that is ok with you?" "Yeah she ready. Why don't you come in Ichigo and wait down here she is still packing for her week stay at Orihime's house." That's when Kagome came down stairs with 2 bags and a suitcase and a sad look on her face. "Kagome what's wrong?" "I'm moving out Ichigo. I have no chose and no place to go." "oh ok I'll help you pack." "no need I'm done okay lets get going."

So they went to Orihime's house and told her what just happen and she let kagome stay as long as she need.

On to the date

Kagome was crying but Ichigo said "Its going to be okay you will always have me you know that baby I love you." That's when Kagome looked up and said "Let's go back to your place please" "are you sure" Kagome nodded. So they walk back to Ichigo's house and went upstairs….

tbc


	3. what happens in Ichigo's room

_**TEXTING BUDDIES KAGOME A SOUL REAPER AND THEIR TIME TOGETHER!!**_

_**CROSSOVER OF INUYASHA AND BLEACH!!**_

_**SUMMARY: KAGOME AND ICHIGO ARE IN SCHOOL TEXTING ALL DAY AND OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL BEFORE AND AFTER THEIR DUTY OF SOUL REAPERS (YEAH KAGOME IS A SOUL REAPER AND HER ZANPAKUTO IS NAMED SOHMA I WILL EXPLAIN IN THE STORY WHAT THE POWER IS) WHEN INUYASHA AND Rukia Kuchiki FIND OUT WHAT IS HAPPENING THEY... READ AND FIND OUT.**_

**_What happens in Ichigo's room?_**

**_LAST TIME:_**

Kagome was crying but Ichigo said "Its going to be okay you will always have me you know that baby I love you." That's when Kagome looked up and said "Let's go back to your place please" "are you sure" Kagome nodded. So they walk back to Ichigo's house and went upstairs….

**_THIS TIME:_**

WARNING LEMON:

When they got up stairs Ichigo started to strip Kagome's clothes off her then picked her up laying her on the bed. He starts to strip his own clothes. Then layin down a little bit to suck her tits and his hands were on her pussy rubbing it gently. Kagome started to moan that's when Ichigo added a finger into her pussy, which made her wet.

Then Ichigo started to lick her pussy and Kagome started to moan even louder. When Ichigo got Kagome to cum at least 4 times he crawled up and said "Baby this is going to hurt I promise I will take it out when you tell me to ok?"

"Okay Love" that's when Ichigo gently enter her pussy breaking Kagome's virgin barrier. Kagome had tears rolling down her face and started to scream but when she did Ichigo covered her mouth trying to kiss the pain away.

Then Kagome bucked under him to tell him to start moving. So Ichigo started slowly then he broke the kiss to breath and Kagome said "Fuck me harder and faster please I can't take how slow it is" so Ichigo when so fast and so hard he made Kagome cum 26 times in a row until he came in her.

END OF LEMON:

Afterwards Ichigo got dressed and put his music on then gave Kagome, her clothes so she could get dressed and they listen to music the first sang was teenagers by my chemical romance

They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do

Because the drugs never work  
They gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They gonna rip up your heads  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
We'll make them pay for the things that they did

They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me  
Ohh yeah!

They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me  
All together now!

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Then Chop Suey by

Wake up  
Grab a brush and put a little, makeup  
Hide the scars to fade away the, shakeup  
(Hide the scars to fade away the)  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable

You wanted to  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
You wanted to  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
You wanted to  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
You wanted to

I don't think you trust  
In my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die

Wake up  
Grab a brush and put a little, makeup  
Hide the scars to fade away the, shakeup  
(Hide the scars to fade away the)  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable

You wanted to  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
You wanted to  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
You wanted to  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table  
You wanted to

I don't think you trust  
In my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
In my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die

Father, father, father, father  
Father into your hands, I commend my spirit  
Father into your hands  
Why have you forsaken me?

In your eyes forsaken me  
In your thoughts forsaken me  
In your heart forsaken me, oh

Trust in my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
In my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die

When they were done getting dress Ichigo turned the music off and they walked down stairs only to see Rukia and Ichigo's whole family back from vacation "Who is this Ichigo and why did she just come from upstairs" his father said that when Kagome said "Ichigo was just showing me around that's all and is it alright if I stay here for a few days my mother kicked me out of the house"

Tbc


	4. A NEW HOME FOR KAGOME AND THE AFTERMATH!

_**TEXTING BUDDIES KAGOME A SOUL REAPER AND THEIR TIME TOGETHER!!**_

_**CROSSOVER OF INUYASHA AND BLEACH!!**_

_**SUMMARY: KAGOME AND ICHIGO ARE IN SCHOOL TEXTING ALL DAY AND OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL BEFORE AND AFTER THEIR DUTY OF SOUL REAPERS (YEAH KAGOME IS A SOUL REAPER AND HER ZANPAKUTO IS NAMED SOHMA I WILL EXPLAIN IN THE STORY WHAT THE POWER IS) WHEN INUYASHA AND Rukia Kuchiki FIND OUT WHAT IS HAPPENING THEY... READ AND FIND OUT.**_

**_CHAPTER 4: A NEW HOME FOR KAGOME AND THE AFTERMATH!!!_**

**_LAST TIME:_**

_When they were done getting dress Ichigo turned the music off and they walked down stairs only to see Rukia and Ichigo's whole family back from vacation "Who is this Ichigo and why did she just come from upstairs" his father said that when Kagome said "Ichigo was just showing me around that's all and is it alright if I stay here for a few days my mother kicked me out of the house" _

**_THIS TIME:_**

Ichigo's father looked at the girls then Ichigo who all nodded. Then he said "If you want you can stay as long as you want but I do have one question Kagome. What is your relationship with Ichigo?" "Well we are um..." "Dating dad" "okay Kagome there is a spare bed that can be moved in to Ichigo's room okay if that is what you want?" Kagome nodded with a blush then said "You better not be spy on us or I will shoot u with an arrow okay" they all nodded but Ichigo.

Ichigo and Rukia helped kagome set up her bed when a knock came from the window with a growl "shit" kagome said then she open it. It was Inuyasha Rukia and Ichigo were already out of their geguys with their swords drawn. That's when Kagome said "Inuyasha how the fuck did you find me?" "What the fuck are you talking about you whore? WHY DID YOU GO AND FUCK SOMEONE AND GET KNOCKED UP?" "SIT BOY!!!" Inuyasha crashed to the ground and Kagome passed out on the ground after Inuyasha hit the ground. Ichigo was already in his geguy by then "Kagome baby wake up please" "don't worry Ichigo she alright she just passed out?" Inuyasha ran off after hearing what Ichigo had said.

**_THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL!_**

Kagome Ichigo and Rukia walked to school when they got there Kagome went ran to the bathroom and Rukia followed. Kagome was throwing up, and then Rukia said "Kagome are you alright?" "No I think Inuyasha was right about me being pregnant!" "What by whom?" "If I tell you please don't get mad at me!" "I wont I promise" "Ichigo and I had sex the night you guys got back. The same night Inuyasha showed up." "Okay" so Kagome freshened up and pulled out her cell and texted Ichigo the texted read

From 555-774-4848 to 555-885-4885 'hey honey I think I might be what Inuyasha said last night u know knocked up. I'm scared if I am I don't know wat to do'

From 555-885-4885 to 555-774-4848 'hey baby just come out here I'll take care of u and our baby I have a question for u but u need to come out here!'

So kagome when out there and said "what was it you wanted to ask me that you couldn't text me?" when the bell rang everyone was walking by Ichigo got on one knee with a box in his hands. Rukia said to everyone in the hall "hey look what Ichigo's doing?" so everyone looked. Then Ichigo asked "kagome. My love. Will you marry me?" which surprised everyone even Kagome but Rukia because Rukia know had helped him get the ring for her. What surprised everyone else Kagome put her hand on her stomach and said "Yes Ichigo Kurosaki I would be honor to be you wife and I am also the mother of you child after all." So Ichigo took the out of the box and slipped it on to her finger.

**_AFTER SCHOOL _**

Kagome and Ichigo walked to Kisuke Urahara when they got there. Ichigo's Visored friends were there talking to Urahara. When they saw Ichigo with Kagome one of the girls said "Hi I'm Mashiro Kuna. Are you a friend of Ichigo or his girlfriend?" "No I'm his wife to be and his baby mama Kagome Higurashi. So are you all you know what Ichigo and I are? So who are you guys?" "Oh this Love Aikawa, Shinji Hirako, Kensei Muguruma, Rōjūrō Otoribashi, Hiyori Sarugaki, Hachigen Ushōda, and Lisa Yadōmaru. No we are Visored same with Ichigo but we have been watching you for some time now and you are one too." Kagome felt weird feeling then Urahara walked over to her and tried saying "are you…" then she throw up on Urahara and passed out on the floor. "Shit. Not again this is the fucking 30th time today." Ichigo said. "So she been doing this huh that's weird. Maybe we should get her checked out." "Yeah I know but how I don't have a car." "I do" Ichigo looked to see his father as a soul reaper. "Thank you dad so you heard the whole thing right?" "Yeah I'm fine at least I get a grand child." "Thank you dad for helping, and can you get back in your geguy please?" "Sure" so Ichigo's father got back into his geguy and got the car. Ichigo carried Kagome to it.

**_At the hospital _**

Kagome lay on a hospital bed when she woke up with Ichigo passing back and forth. "Honey! Why am I in the hospital?" "Baby! They said we are going have baby just like you said but they said you have to eat more!" "Don't worry about that I will since I am pregnant I have to eat to keep the baby health and growing." "Look who just woke up. Ms. Higurashi how are you feeling? Are you feeling strong enough to go home?" "I'm good sir and yes sir I'm strong enough to go home" "Okay just take these pills every morning with out food or you will throw it up okay?" Kagome nodded.

So Kagome and Ichigo walked out of the room to the waiting room to see everyone including her mother there. So Kagome's mother walked over and tried to hug her but Kagome said "Why are you here after you told me to get out of your house and live on the streets?" "Kagome I came because Rukia called me telling me you were getting married and that you are pregnant I hope you're not because if you are pregnant you're not my child anymore!" "Good like I won't to be your child anymore and yes I am pregnant and tell that half-breed Inuyasha die or I will kill him my self!"


End file.
